User talk:DirgeOfCerberus111
Archive I There you go. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Cal told me you and Wyld are planning to destroy the Xai'athi. Why? :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:08, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. I'll endorse that idea. But be wary about the kidnappings. Some might flame you for it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, here's our suggestion to Necrus for a fanon background for the wiki: Star Lords, Heralds of Coming Doom, Golden Legion, Blazing Claws, Lords of Midnight, Blaze Ravens, Derkellen, Mutacrat, Rixari, Alistair, Floragons, Necrus IV Necrons, Zeke, Jericho, Ashur-El, Grim Doris, Syrath, Hedoth, Korpiklaani. To keep you up to date that is. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) As I said to DoW about Idrissa, Kumori shall return once everything with the Awali and the Vashti have been hammered out. It's probably a good thing Wyld didn't delete the Nokemono. XD Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but you didn't need to show me. I already knew. I found my evidense with the Mentor Legion. Supahbadmarine 06:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I was refering to your overall views of the Xai'athi, not just the old or new ones. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 23:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, Dirge. Would your Olympian Empire, Nostraman Kingdom, Fallax Republic Fleet, or Bellator Empire consider an alliance or war with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 21:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Very good. How would the Nostraman Kingdom react if a FGR ship turnied up in its space? Your servant, Gobba42 00:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Lords hands down. By the way, I've decided to settle on the Dream Eaters for my warband. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) how is obliveon did u work this??? love the space marine! :P LOVE U DIRGE!! Sure. I'll do it soon as possible. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:05, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. I'm pleased with progression of the chapter's expansion, and the fact that their awesome without being to OP. I'm still waiting for the BoL. The anticipation is killing me. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I as thinking that he could perhaps have been one of the young boys who worked with Dante and Horatio, but never knew them on a personal level. This would give him knowledge of how they operate, without being the "fallen brother" type. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions"']] 04:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nero or Zeraph. Zeraph to be exact. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Want to make a page together sometime? Your servant, Gobba42 18:40, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Nothing in particular. Need help with any of those projects? Your servant, Gobba42 18:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm back on chat.Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 19:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll tell you if I think of anything, you do the same :) Your servant, Gobba42 19:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was headed somewhere. You know, Sunday and all. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 20:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) It is pretty simple. Not bad at all. I forget, are they Space Marines or ol' Joes? [[User:Vivaporius|--'''"Truth fears no questions..."]] 02:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Number two definitely. Nothing worse than knowing that your inhaling the remains of the guy you got through sharing your rations with no more than a couple hour ago. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Figured you'd like this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ2ggklIfSY Totalimmortal 19:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Did you create the Defiance AT? Your servant, Gobba42 20:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Can I have your permission to make a Dark Eldar/Ork alliance? Your servant, Gobba42 02:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Orks have been known to make alliances with each other, and humans. Defiance is a especially desperate time, so I don't know why the unusual coulden't happen, at least temporarily. Your servant, Gobba42 23:10, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I cannot say whether he would or would not, not being the author of the article, sorry. --Lither My talk My wiki 11:40, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll check them out. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:33, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've read the first half of the article, and everything is looking fine. You've done well explaining the Eldar attack on the War Machines homeworld, and basically done a good job giving the marines a story without it being cliche. Additionally, the info on the assault of a craftworld is okay. Personally I felt it could use some more fleshing out, but on a reader's view, everything checked out. I like how you made the War Machines relatable, in stead of making them genocidial maniacs, and given them some humanity in their views on emotion. That's all for no, but I'll get back to the article later and read the rest. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:46, March 20, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about my last message? Your servant, Gobba42 23:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) An Eldar Ultramarine? I guess some things are possible. So many plans Dirge, so many plans... >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:03, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, at least I know why people were talking about why Rogue Trader was so amazing. Why less grim dark. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand. Does this cut them out of an alliance with any Brotherhood member? Your servant, Gobba42 23:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me. I'll get right on it. And... Done. If I missed anything, please notify me. --Lither My talk My wiki 05:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for getting back to you so late, I had several things IRL. I've fixed the page, but I need you to go over the infobox; the coding that made it up was almost indecipherable from the information to be placed inside it. As such, for several things including but not limited to the image, title and numbers may be incorrect. Please notify me if you want anything changed. --Lither My talk My wiki 12:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dirge, the severity of these problems has necessitated that I send a bug report to Wikia itself. Within 2-3 business days is the expected time the team will get back to us on this. --Lither My talk My wiki 00:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Star Lords Hello, Dirge. Wikia's contacted me on the problem. This is a known problem that is caused when the visual editor finishes saving the page before all of the text is converted into code for the wiki, so this sort of odd half-code state gets saved. Their initial estimate of solving the problem is to turn off the visual editor in your preferences, or perhaps (it hasn't happened often so they can't diagnose properly) switching to source mode just before you save. They also ask that if it is consistent with nearly every page you edit that you contact them yourselves with a technical report. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I generally wanted the Xai'athi to run away. Any additions were to have them running around blowing things up, making preparations for their return. But, seeing as this is the fall of all civilized life, it would probably be more of the former than the latter. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead. The target of their second Exodus was the Large Magellanic Cloud. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) All of the above. Cause everythings better with pointless destruction! Makes for some good writing too. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) O_O. I am your master! At your service. 21:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) So... You may be wondering about the recent bunch of vandalisms to Blaze Ravens. This is because that article was in the OP of a thread on http://boards.4chan.org/tg/ which then led to http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18754369/ . Just here to say that there are still many parts of your article that are still vandalised, notably "Their gene-seed can be traced back to the Ultramarines, S.A.S and the Imperial Fists." My Fluff-fu may be weak, but I'm pretty sure experiments with combining the gene-seed of 2 legions ended up creating mutations and I don't think the S.A.S. were still around when the space marines were made. The vandals also added that they have had relations with Eldar, despite being Xenos hating. I do not think "Therefore they charged the Blaze Ravens with the task of eradicating the Tyranid race from the galaxy AND THE PROM IS NEXT FRIDAY!" is meant to read like that. The info box also has been changed to read "Gorilla warfare" instead of "Guerilla warfare". That's all the errors I could find by reading the first paragraph and from the history. I would fix these myself, but the page has been protected, I'd advise doing another once over and getting rid of all the vandalism. R8.50Mango 16:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Check the revision history, i do believe the S.A.S part was there before any vandalism occured and was one of the reasons people were inspired to vandalize the article. Sure thing. I am just about to turn in for the night, so I won't be able to give you any feedback now, but my day is open tomorrow. So I'll be sure to take a good thorough look, and offer what feedback that I can. I am your master! At your service. 04:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC)